


【GGAD】拼尽全力拥抱你

by Tumoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumoons/pseuds/Tumoons
Summary: 就是想让AD重生
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 就是想让AD重生

德国的一个遥远偏僻的地方有一座乌黑的，令人生畏的高耸塔楼，塔楼入口上方刻着 For The Greater Good 。

这个世纪的人正在因为神秘人的重生忍受着前所未有的恐惧，不知他们是否会想到上一个时代的黑魔王，不管怎样，格林德沃已经不再是那个蛊惑人心的狠厉角色，他只是一个困在了一座自己造的监狱里面的老人。

走近这地方，你就会感觉到刺骨的寒冷，以及全然的寂静。

邓不利多幻影移形来到了纽蒙迦德，感到这里和霍格沃兹太不一样了。霍格沃兹永远有不灭的灯光，有吵闹的孩子。

那次大战之后阿不思从未想过要来看看他。是啊，他太累了，安娜走了，阿不离开了，就连他，也走了，那些年真不知道是怎么过去的。

阿不思又想起来了那个人留给18岁的他的最后一个背影。

阿不思找过他，不死心的找过他，看到了什么？他拿着老魔杖，在他的面前逃走了。

那天真的很黑，只有闪电一下一下照亮的光，周围的一切都很吵，雨声，雷声。那天自己也没想清楚到底是谁杀死了安娜，可是，是谁都不重要了，安娜已经死了，是谁都是一样的，都让阿不思撕心裂肺地难受。可是盖勒特为什么，要走，那时候阿不思依然对盖勒特抱有幻想。尽管他内心深处早就知道，他能遇见盖勒特，就是因为盖勒特只是为了死亡圣器而来，结局也是，他拿着童话里描述的最厉害的老魔杖，离开了戈德里克山谷。

可是，他逃走的时候，至少他还记得临走时看阿不思一眼，那双眼睛里分明有过犹豫，那一刻阿不思还在心里呐喊着，不要离开。可是接下来，盖勒特毫不留情地留下了阿不思一个人，撕心裂肺地哭了起来，泪水浸湿了阿不思的整个脸，无论阿不思有多少次试着抹去泪水，都不起作用。或许是雨声太大，盖勒特没有听到阿不思心里到底有多难过，他也不会想到，他们除了决斗的时候，不会有机会再见对方一面。

这么多年了，阿不思没敢仔细想那晚的心情，是什么样的呢？太复杂了。

邓不利多低头看了一眼自己的衣服，嘴角不禁笑了一下，他估计这幅样子盖勒特肯定不认得了吧，胡子白花花的垂到腰际，穿着宽松的深紫色袍子，戴着一副眼镜。

想到这里，邓不利多不禁笑出了声，像是年少时自己总以为能瞒过他的小恶作剧一样，想着这次他一定认不出自己了。

邓不利多没想到的是，曾经身影遍布欧洲，不可一世的黑魔王，此刻正蜷坐在角落里，身上穿了一件棉麻的黑色袍子，破烂不堪，手脚都被铁链捆绑着。

邓不利多心里没来由的恐惧，这些年自己把他深埋进了心底，从未想过看看那些年的往事，这样就不会痛苦也不会喜悦，逃避是最好的心灵疗药。可是他怎么成了这个样子，他一定受了很多苦，他那么骄傲的个性怎么会受得了这么不体面的生活。

他就像一只野兽，是自己把他困在了这里，是自己拔光了他所有的獠牙尖刺，是自己让他生不如死。

心里好痛，这么多年从来没有过这种感觉，他面对伏地魔的时候，面对再一次大量死亡的无辜巫师的时候，永远想的是要如何避免如何应对如何给大家一个光明的未来，却从来没有心痛过，怎么看见了意料之中的他却没来由的心慌内疚。

邓不利多突然就后悔了，那年为什么没有杀掉他反而囚禁他呢，他这样的人宁愿死也不想过这种生活吧。

可是，尽管不愿承认，自己有那么一丝不想让他就那样死了，不想让他离开，不能陪陪我吗，让我知道你还在这个世界的某一个角落，这样好像我就有一份安慰，你是我为数不多的想要摒弃所有的原则守护的人，而且，是我那么久的岁月里自己唯一可以决定的奋不顾身的爱上的人。

邓不利多不知道自己站了多久，他想着，至少，至少再看盖尔一眼，那年的结束盖尔还给他留了最后一眼不是吗，虽然那么讽刺，也就只有那一眼了。

可是他清楚他忘记不了那年夏天的每一个他，初见时他略微局促不安地道歉，自己却在看见他的双眼的时候就陷进去了，他的眼睛也是蓝色的，只不过像是湖水一样的蓝，刚刚好。

他看起来很小却浑身上下都透露着自信倔强，他真有意思，谁会不喜欢他呢，可是，我爱他，没有人像我一样爱他了，我喜欢他为我们的未来考虑，我喜欢和他心有灵犀的小游戏，我离不开他，他比我小两岁，可是我觉得我想依靠他，我想永远在他身边，他想做什么我都会答应的。

我不知道怎么了，我习惯做那个懂事的大哥，照顾弟弟妹妹是我的责任，可是我突然就那么疯狂的迷恋上了他。

安娜死了，那一刻，我醒了，我都做了什么，我不该不理安娜的，我应该陪着她，我都做了什么，都是我的错，我太自私了。

我沉溺在盖尔的怀抱里，我除了盖尔什么都看不到了，对不起安娜，真的对不起。可是我不后悔遇见盖尔，爱上盖尔，可是我怎么能这样对自己的妹妹，我怎么能让盖尔和阿不吵起来，我...

“你还要站多久？”

格林德沃抬头，随意的好似喃喃自语，听不出来他到底想不想要答案。

邓不利多一来他就发现了，不过一开始没想到是他，逐渐地好像心里有个声音告诉他，那个人就是阿不思，就是没来由的想着就是阿不思，或许含着一丝期待，他抬起了头。是啊，就是阿不思，是...阿不思。

“我，我想再见你一面，或许，或许以后真的见不到了。”

邓不利多不知道要怎么回答，他想着就把唯一想说的话说出来了，这次，自己要死了，突然觉得有点好笑，自己当初不想让盖勒特死，现在自己反而要先永远地离开了。

对不起，盖勒特，这是我能为这个世界做的最后的事了。

“那次大战之后我们见过吗，你总是那么自以为是，邓不利多教授，你自以为是个圣人想把我困在这里让我忏悔，你才是最自私的不是吗，你自私的抛弃了我，自私的对抗我，自私的囚禁我，你以为自己做了什么好事？外面那群没用的东西只知道把你推在前面，他们不清楚我还不清楚吗，你那正义的外表下有多么诡计多端，是你和我一起制定了计划不是吗，没有你我还不知道要怎么坚定我的宏伟蓝图呢，我想过给你最好的生活，想过让巫师永远在光明之中，我才是正确的，你，你就为了他们，站在了我的对立面，你知道我有多痛吗，是啊，你爱所有人，除了我，我是你唯一一个可以轻易抛弃的人对吗，阿尔。”

格林德沃看着一抹月色，声音里压抑着愤怒委屈。

是啊，你抛弃了我，对吗？

对不起，阿尔，那个时候我走了，对不起，阿尔，我知道是我先离开的，对不起，阿尔。

可是那个时候，你知道吗，当我看见你的时候，我有多开心，你还是那么好看，人群中我只看得见你。

可你呢，你一本正经的站在那里，眼神冰冷的甚至让我恍惚我从未见过你，你从不会这样子看我，至少在那个夏天，你为我着迷，为我疯狂，为我而笑，你的眼里满是热情真诚。

那时，你就站在那里凝视着我，可我看不到你眼底的一丝留恋，你真的那么容易忘记曾经吗。

是啊，也许你从未真正爱过我，你只不过在一个恰好的年纪迷恋上了一个答应你走向辉煌的疯子，是不是我都不重要，是吗？

可是，我为什么这么生气，这么痛苦，我的心从没有这么痛过，那天我离开你的时候总以为我会得到你的，我会让你看清谁才是可以真正带给你快乐的人，我喜欢你依附于我的感觉，我喜欢你眼里心里只有我一个。

可是，我离你那么近，只要两三步我就可以触碰你，拥抱你，亲吻你，可我觉得我们之间好远，即使在我们明争暗斗的那些日子里，我都能真切地感受到你的愤怒，你的担忧，你的无力，你想方设法对抗我，我甚至很高兴，你的情绪永远因为我动荡，只有我可以感受你一丝一毫的变化。

那天，我看见了你，你拿着魔杖对着我，可笑，我为什么愤怒，我不是也这样子对你吗，可你从不会这样子对我。

那个夏天，你舍不得我受一点伤，我喜欢你皱紧眉头为我治愈我的因实验失败的伤口，我才不在乎那些小伤呢，可我喜欢你故作生气劝我，那时我总会心安，我知道你离不开我，我总会假装答应你，然后左手搂住你的腰，右手抚摸着你的脸颊，我的额头轻抵在你的额头上，让自己的呼吸撒在你的脸上，我知道你总会脸颊微红，然后露出一个怎么藏也藏不住的笑容。

你的眼睛是湛蓝色的，透着点点微光，你的睫毛轻轻颤动着，眼里有数不尽的柔情，我总能迷惑你不是吗，接着我就会抛下温柔，疯狂的吻你，我贪婪地吮吸你的嘴唇，舌尖，阿尔，你永远不知道你有多么迷人，你的身体渐渐瘫软，搭在我身上，你那么信任我，把自己完全交给我。

可是，我们真的离得好远。

“盖尔，我走了。”

这里真的很静，静的让人恐惧。

格林德沃仿佛没听见邓不利多说话一般，思绪在过往的岁月里游走，那个夏天，那个很黑很黑的夜晚，那些交手的日子，那个决战日，剩下的全是纽蒙迦德里死一样的生活。

格林德沃不知道怎么了，他只迷恋权力，迷恋众人听从于他，他才不稀罕也瞧不上世俗的感情。

可是，阿尔，他的阿尔，为什么这么想拥抱他，想把他牢牢禁锢在身边。

或许，在我不知道的时候，在我以为你离不开我的时候，我早已经离不开你了，是我，是我离不开你了。

对不起，阿尔，我后悔了可以吗。我想让你陪着我，哪怕你不爱我，哪怕......

对不起，阿尔，我爱你。

邓不利多掉下高塔的时候一点也不害怕，不过他还是很心痛，他的眼睛看着某处，焕发出最后一点光亮。

对不起，盖尔，我心里从未想过离开你。

对不起，盖尔，我爱你。

“有很多事情你不懂。”格林德沃觉得很高兴，或许在另一个世界，他还能再看见那个明媚阳光下红发如火的少年，少年的眼里满是热情，少年的眼里只有一个金发的爱人。

再见，盖尔。

再见，阿尔。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
邓不利多重生到了10岁，阻止安娜的悲剧

午后的阳光明亮却不刺眼，散落在一大片绿油油的草丛中，只有偶尔的几声鸟鸣提醒着这里生命的存在，麻瓜们偶尔出现在这里总会惊叹于这里的柔和宁静，离开后却没有人记得自己曾经过这片土地。

伯西瓦尔刚刚结束一周的工作回到沃土原，身上的棕色西装没有一丝褶皱，眼下却有着淡淡的黑眼圈。

他往一片空地走去，魔杖一挥，一排古老的英式房子出现在眼前，他的眼睛盯着一处花园里开满玫瑰的房子，嘴角浮现大大的笑容，迫不及待地走到那里，一阵风带过，清脆的声音响起，那是坎德拉在麻瓜集市上买的风铃。

“亲爱的，我回来了，孩子们在哪儿，快让我看看你们可爱的小脸蛋。”伯西瓦尔把公文包随手放在桌子上，往厨房探去，空气中弥漫着奶油的香味，他知道坎德拉又在研究麻瓜食物了。坎德拉从小在麻瓜家长大，有一个哥哥，一对恩爱的父母，他们把坎德拉养得很好。自从嫁给了伯西瓦尔，家乡的美食是唯一能慰藉坎德拉思念之情的东西，伯西瓦尔对麻瓜的食物也很感兴趣，虽然长辈们以纯血统为荣，他倒觉得麻瓜们更有意思。

“你还知道回来啊，一周也没见到一封信，我还以为你忘记了自己还有一家人呢，哎哎哎，你别动，不卫生。”坎德拉正抱怨丈夫呢，眼看着丈夫偷偷摸摸地用手指挖了一小块蛋糕放到嘴里，更加生气了。珀西瓦尔像没听到一样，在妻子脸上亲了一下，然后笑了笑。

“好了，亲爱的，别那么严肃，孩子们呢，我想看看他们。”珀西瓦尔抱着妻子的腰说。坎德拉温柔地对丈夫笑了一下，“下次再忙也要给我们来一封信好吗，我们都很想你。”珀西瓦尔有点内疚，认真的看着妻子，“我保证。”

“安娜在房间里睡觉，阿不去放羊了，阿尔不知道在哪里看书呢，你知道他喜欢这样，可能在哪棵橡树底下，别担心他，他没事的，马上要吃晚饭了，他会回来的，我去叫阿不回家，你去把安娜喊醒吧，轻点。”坎德拉把伯西瓦尔往楼梯方向轻轻推了一下。

“好的，亲爱的。”伯西瓦尔做了一个让坎德拉放心的手势。

离这座房子的不远处长着一棵参天的橡树，温和的日光透过重重叠叠的枝叶降落在一个孩子的身上，形成大大小小奇形怪状的光斑，这孩子已经有几分长大后漂亮的模样，只不过现在还带点婴儿肥，不过他的红发散落在肩膀上，和脸颊的微红十分相称，显得可爱许多，忽然，他的睫毛轻轻颤动着，他醒了。

邓不利多刚才在国王十字车站送走了哈利，哈利那句也许他只是不想让别人打扰你的坟墓，不禁让他心里微酸。他踏上了那列火车，想着终于可以放下一切了，终于可以肆无忌惮地想念盖勒特了。

这是哪儿，他想站起来，发现自己腿有点儿麻，本能地扶着树干慢慢起身，突然发现一本书从身上掉了下去，刚想弯腰，一阵头痛袭来，很快又消失不见，他捡起地上那本书看了看书名，“欧洲语言全解”邓不利多很诧异死后的世界居然还有书，不过这本书也太旧了吧，书页泛着黄色，边角有些破烂，书名也很模糊。

“不对，这不是我的手，这双手怎么是完好的，我明明记得自己动了那个复活石受了伤，而且它甚至不像一个老头子应有的手。”邓不利多盯着那双10岁儿童的手，迷惑地皱起了眉头，又发现身上哪儿都不对，自己穿着一件白衬衣，还有背带裤。“这身衣服怎么那么像坎德拉做的？不对，坎德拉。”他看了一眼周围的环境，“难道这是戈德里克山谷？不，不是，这里没有那么多高山，也没有梅尔西湖，这里是沃土原，我怎么会在沃土原，难道这里是天堂，我最想去的地方是这里？”邓不利多百思不得其解，正在这时，一个小孩子软软糯糯的声音响起来，“阿——不——思，你怎么还不回家，妈妈让我来找你，就知道看书，我看你早晚变成书呆子，你愣着干嘛，我知道你不愿意帮我写作业，也没必要不理我吧。”

邓不利多突然觉得很好笑，这个假的阿不福思跟他记忆中的太不一样了，阿不福思就没跟他说过这么多话，每次见面都是恶狠狠地瞪着自己，这个小孩虽然讲话有点生气，但是邓不利多还是能听出来关心的。

邓不利多试探性地喊了一声“阿不？”  
“你怎么了，你不是真傻了吧，我都不认识了，梅林的袜子啊。”红发小男孩讽刺地说。  
“好了，阿不，我们回家吧。”邓不利多上前拍了阿不福思的肩膀一下，示意他跟着自己。

邓不利多看着眼前的风景，恍惚从未见过一样，他很小就和妈妈搬到了戈德里克山谷，后来记忆中最清晰的还是那个有盖勒特的夏天，他自己也没想到居然活到了115岁，太多的记忆都不见了，偶尔看看冥想盆里自己年轻时候做过的事，就像在看别人家的孩子。

“阿不，阿尔，你们回来了，快进屋吧，我做了新口味蛋糕，你一定会喜欢的阿尔。”那是坎德拉，她正在花园里浇水，一眼就看见了自己的两个小宝贝。

“妈妈——？是——你吗？”邓不利多突然觉得鼻子一酸，小时候妈妈总会轻轻抱着他，给他吃最好吃的甜点，给他唱麻瓜的摇篮曲，爸爸进阿兹卡班以后，妈妈就像变了一个人，她还是对孩子们很好，但是脸上不再出现那种温暖的笑容了，每天总是早出晚归，就是这时候他觉得自己应该更懂事，更加照顾弟弟妹妹。

“阿尔，说什么呢，快进来吧，我跟你们说，那个蛋糕真是太好吃了。”珀西瓦尔从家里出来走到坎德拉身边一手抱着坎德拉的腰笑着对阿不思说。  
“爸爸，你说什么呢，你没看到我也在这里吗。”阿不福思气呼呼地对珀西瓦尔抱怨。  
“爸爸，你也在，真是太好了。”邓不利多看到爸爸，愣了几秒，立马跑上前抱住爸爸妈妈，觉得这个天堂太好了，他有多少次想到一家四口在一起的情景，又有多少次想起安娜那天的死亡，他多想对坎德拉和珀西瓦尔说句抱歉，没有照顾好弟弟妹妹。  
“哼，多大了还抱抱。”阿不福思在一旁酸溜溜地说。  
邓不利多不在乎他说了什么，喊道“阿不，你也过来，让我抱抱。”阿不福思不好意思地脸红起来，也轻轻上前，抱住了阿不思。  
“好了孩子们，我们进屋吃饭吧，我都饿死了，魔法部的饭可没有坎德拉做的好吃。”  
“好吃你还不给我们写一封信。”  
“亲爱的饶了我吧，我下次一定记住。”  
阿不思看看爸爸，又看了看阿不福思和妈妈，几个人不约而同地笑了起来，走进了屋子。  
“安娜——，是你吗？”阿不思看见一个还没到他腰的小女孩，梳着两股长长的麻花辫，立马冲过去抱住了她。  
“对不起安娜，对不起。”阿不思没忍住，一滴泪落了下来。  
安娜疑惑地看看哥哥，觉得他很伤心，就像自己的布娃娃丢了一样，她用小手轻轻拍拍阿不思的背，“哥哥，没关系，你的布娃娃没了，我的可以借给你。”  
阿不思没反应过来，“安娜，你说什么呢，什么布娃娃？我是见到你很开心，我有多久没见你了，我很想你。”  
“得了吧，上午才见过，阿不思，你不是真的被我说中了吧，还是你被夺魂了。”阿不福思没好气地说。  
“阿不，不许你这么说阿尔，阿尔哥哥最聪明了。”安娜假装生气地瞪了阿不福思一眼。  
“好好好，你的阿尔哥哥最聪明了，不过还是安娜最可爱。”阿不福思对着妹妹永远是甜腻腻的语气，阿不思觉得自己好无辜。  
安娜一只手拉着阿不思，一只手拉着阿不福思，害羞地说“你们都是我最亲爱的哥哥。”  
两个男孩子互相看了一眼，都觉得有点不好意思，勉强露出了一个笑容。

“干什么呢，你们三个小鬼，赶紧坐好，阿尔，来先帮我拿几个杯子。”坎德拉示意他们。  
“好的，妈妈。”阿不思看见一个杯子快从桌子旁边掉下去了，赶紧跑去，还是没抓住，掉在了地上。阿不思弯腰去捡碎片，不小心割伤了手指，流出了血。邓不利多觉得不对劲，他怎么流血，这血还是鲜红的，而且会感觉到疼。  
“哎呀，怎么这么不小心，没事，我给你治一下就好了。”珀西瓦尔正好看见儿子手指流血了，赶紧用了一个治愈魔咒，只见鲜血慢慢回到了伤口处，一会儿那里又是光滑的皮肤了。  
“爸爸，现在是几几年，算了。”邓不利多正要掏出魔杖看时间被珀西瓦尔拦住了手。  
“孩子，未成年不可以在学校外使用魔法的，而且你还没上学呢，我知道你会很多咒语，但是亲爱的，上完学再用好吗。还有，几几年你也忘了，1890年啊，对了，下个月就是安娜的生日了，这你一定不会忘的吧。”珀西瓦尔看着一动不动的儿子担心地问，“要不要一会儿去圣芒戈看看？”  
“啊，没事，爸爸，我可能看书太累了，我先休息一会儿，你们先吃吧。”邓不利多对珀西瓦尔露出了一个淡淡的笑容。  
“好吧，既然这样，我们就不打扰你了。去吧，孩子。”珀西瓦尔拍了拍阿不思的肩膀。

这是怎么回事，邓不利多躺在那张小小的床上，床因为时间长了发出几声吱吱声，床板也没有校长室的舒服，不过此时邓不利多可顾不上那么多，他需要时间来捋清思绪。一个念头在心里浮现，难道是时间出错了，自己回到了过去。邓不利多觉得很困惑，可是接下来的想法让他欣喜过了头，立马从床上坐了起来。“1890年，那就是说，安娜5岁，她还没出事，我可以救安娜了。”

我可以救安娜了，这个念头一直在邓布利多的脑海里挥散不去，他决定先把疑问放在一边，看接下来的事情会怎么发展。邓不利多想着今天发生的一切，脸上抑制不住地出现了大大的微笑，闭上眼睛，慢慢陷入了梦境。

他看见有一个模糊的身影在向他招手，周围是一片空白，那个身影就在眼前，可是邓不利多向前跑，那个影子却越来越远，他也不知道为什么，觉得自己应该抓住那个影子。

阿不思，只有你能找到我。

邓不利多突然被床头的麻瓜闹钟惊醒了。

梦，是做梦，我怎么觉得心口那么疼，好像少了一块似的。对了，安娜。

“安娜，你在吗。”邓不利多连忙下床冲出房间，急忙找安娜。  
“阿尔哥哥，怎么了，我在这儿啊。”安娜刚刚起床，坐在桌子旁边等着坎德拉做饭。  
邓不利多连忙抱住安娜，“在就好，我怕我在做梦呢。”  
“阿尔哥哥，你身上怎么是湿的，好不舒服啊。”  
邓不利多赶紧看看自己，才发现出了一身冷汗，“对不起，安娜，我还没洗澡呢。见到你真好。”  
“哥哥——，我也很高兴见到你。”安娜看着哥哥，露着小小的白白的牙齿笑出了声。

邓不利多觉得自己别提多幸福了，这一年里和家人过着最简单快乐的生活，除了阿不还是那么幼稚，不过自己怎么能和小孩子过不去呢，过去阿不总是抱怨自己心里没有弟弟妹妹，现在阿不要干什么，自己都尽量包容他，而且他觉得自从自己每天和家人说我爱你们之后，阿不福思表面上觉得别扭，却对他这个哥哥越来越好了，有时候阿不还会邀请自己去和他的羊玩儿。自己今年也该进入霍格沃兹读书了，虽然已经没有必要再读一遍书了，可是他怀念那所学校的每一寸土地，想念多吉，他的好朋友，还有米勒娃，那个聪明的同事。现在，只有一件事情了，安娜今年会遇到那三个麻瓜，这次自己不会让安娜出事了。

“安娜，你要记得出去玩一定要喊上我好吗，遇到危险你就拍手臂三下，我会立即出现的。”  
“知道了，哥哥，你已经说了一千次了。”  
邓不利多看看妹妹无奈的表情笑出了声。

坎德拉和珀西瓦尔出去旅游了，他们看着阿不思好像一夜之间稳重了很多，一年来把家里打理的井井有条，三个孩子的感情也越来越好，珀西瓦尔终于说服坎德拉出去好好玩玩儿，他知道妻子很想念麻瓜世界，自己也对麻瓜世界的玩意儿很喜欢。

阿不思在家里做饭，有安娜爱吃的草莓布丁，阿不福思喜欢的意大利面，自己喜欢的奶油蛋糕，阿不思看了看自己的作品，非常满意。  
“安娜，阿不，来吃饭了。诶，安娜，阿不呢？”阿不思扭头只看见安娜一个人在玩娃娃。  
“这样吧，安娜，我去喊一下阿不，他一定在放羊呢，呆在这里别离开家好吗，我一会儿就回来，千万别离开这里好吗。”阿不思摸摸安娜的头，郑重地叮嘱到。  
“好了，阿尔哥哥，我知道了。”安娜耸了耸肩，笑了笑。  
临走时阿不思不放心用了一个咒语，这样只要安娜离开这里他立马就知道。

安娜等阿不思走了以后觉得有点无聊，她搬了一个小凳子，站在上面，趴在窗户上看着窗外，窗外坎德拉种的玫瑰开得正好，花瓣一片叠着一片，安娜觉得要是有点别的花就好了，想着那次阿尔哥哥用魔杖变过一株向日葵，金灿灿的，好看极了，又仔细想了想那个咒语，拿出魔杖，轻轻一点，大片的向日葵出现在玫瑰中间。安娜看着自己变出的花，高兴地笑出了声。远处有一个麻瓜正在走着，看见了安娜变出来了花。  
“你怎么做到的，你也是巫师吗。”一个男孩远远地对着安娜大声喊着。  
“糟了，阿尔说不能让麻瓜看见我们的，怎么办。”安娜有点吓着了。  
“你怎么不理我啊。你是哑巴吗。”男孩疑惑地看着安娜。  
“我——，我是安娜，你不能在这里的，阿尔会生气的。”  
“阿尔是谁，他为什么要生气?”

“安娜——，这是谁。”阿不思看见妹妹在和一个小男孩说话，而且很显然他不是巫师，阿不思立马上前抱住安娜，警惕地看着那个男孩。  
“你好，我叫查尔斯，我看见这个小女孩变出了太阳花，我知道这是麻瓜的花，很好奇这里怎么会有。”小男孩有礼貌地说。  
阿不思上下打量着这个人，感觉他没有恶意。  
查尔斯像是看出了阿不思的疑惑，“哦，我姑姑是巫师，我想来她家看看，就在那里。”  
阿不思顺着他的目光看过去，确实看到了一栋房子，和他家的差不多，不过更大一点。  
“那你不觉得害怕吗？”  
“害怕，为什么要害怕，我觉得很好玩儿啊，比麻瓜们好玩儿多了。”小男孩脸上满是坦然。  
阿不思这才放下心，“对不起先生，我为之前的无礼道歉，你愿意进来和我们一起吃饭吗，我保证你会喜欢我的手艺的。”  
“真的吗，当然好啊，哦不，我得回家和姑姑吃饭，她不让我出来，我偷偷溜出来的，她说别的巫师看到我我会有麻烦的，不过我看她就是过于小心了，我看你们挺好的，我很喜欢你们，安娜对吗，我可以这样喊吗，我以后可以和她一起玩吗。”  
“当然可以，你姑姑说的没错，这样我一会儿和你一起去你家解释清楚，我想她会理解的。”  
“真的吗先生，太好了。”男孩的眼睛立刻亮了起来，这让阿不思想到了自己在学校看到的那些孩子，心里对男孩的喜爱多了几分。

接下来查尔斯经常来找安娜玩，安娜因为阿不思的教导在查尔斯面前经常展现魔法，查尔斯觉得安娜太厉害了，自己就没有这样的本事。安娜也很喜欢查尔斯，不是说哥哥们不好，可是他们把她保护的太好了，总感觉自己是被人照顾着，查尔斯就不一样了，查尔斯喜欢看安娜用咒语，还会和安娜讲麻瓜世界的故事，说魔术师和巫师很像，不过是假的，查尔斯还说要带安娜去麻瓜世界的游乐场玩，带她去吃好吃的，看电影。安娜唯一一次觉得阿尔哥哥也不是什么都懂的，麻瓜们明明很友善。

这一年终于过去了，安娜一点事情都没有，阿不思惊奇地发现安娜活泼了不少，想来是查尔斯的原因，珀西瓦尔和坎德拉也回来了，那天晚上珀西瓦尔带回来了一大堆礼物，都是麻瓜世界的玩意儿，安娜还把一个独角兽玩具送给了查尔斯，查尔斯高兴地回家还在炫耀，现在阿不思坐在霍格沃兹的特快上，挥手和家人告别。

这次我会保护好你们的。


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
重遇

纵横交错的书架，棕黑色调的书整整齐齐地排列，屋顶的灯光明亮却不刺眼，照耀着图书馆的每一个角落，霍格沃兹的图书馆总是给人庄重又温和的感觉。

有时候时间好像过得很慢，和上辈子的生活差不多，每一天一醒来好像就知道即将会发生什么事，看着自己经历过的世界像放电影一般一帧帧重映，这可真有意思啊。现在的生活对于我简直是恩赐了，霍格沃茨还是一如既往地让我有安心的感觉，阿不在学校里还是躲着我，不过他私下里对我还是很友好的，安娜今年度过了在霍格沃兹的第一年，感谢梅林，安娜适应的很好，更让我惊喜的是，安娜展现出了过人的魔法天赋，我的朋友们都过得很好，英国也很好，整个世界都很好，我有时候想到自己曾经对哈利做过的事会感到一阵恶心，那孩子会恨我吗，我是真的很喜欢哈利那孩子，他勇敢，正直，善良，热心，更重要的是，他总能坚持心中的美好，不像我一样，会被爱情冲昏头脑。可是，我怎么办，我死前最想念的还是他，我承认我最喜欢的还是那个夏天的他，他每次朝我走来我都觉得像是阳光中走出来的天使，他的坏笑，他的挑眉，他的拥抱，他的吻，他的一切在我脑子里反反复复地出现，不知道是不是这辈子太闲了，毕竟安娜没有出事对吗，他的样子反而更清晰了，我越来越能想到他的好，实际上在我的印象中，在安娜没有出事之前，他没有不好的地方，好的让我害怕他会离开我，虽然事实也确实如此，可是我的恨好像没有那么强烈了，他不爱我不是他的错，不，至少有一点吧，或者没有我那么爱他，我不后悔爱上他，只要我能再多一点理智，或许事情不会那么糟糕。对啊，明年，我就应该见到他了，我得想办法让一家人搬到戈德里克山谷，这样就可以见到他了，盖勒特——

“阿尔，阿尔，你在看什么？”一只手突然在我面前晃来晃去。  
“啊——，狗狗，怎么了。”我扭过头看着皱着眉的老朋友一脸认真地看着我，阳光晒得我脸有点疼。  
“没怎么，看你心不在焉的，从我认识你你就这样，不知道什么时候就会看着什么地方发呆，还记得我们刚入学的时候，你在礼堂看着飘散着的斯莱特林旗帜发呆，那时候我还以为你是个斯莱特林呢，不过你分到了格兰芬多，而且人那么亲切，谁会不喜欢你，我也是，尽管你可能觉得很烦了，我还是要对你表示感谢，我亲爱的朋友，那段时间我得了龙痘疮，所有人都躲着我，你不知道我当时多难过，只有你像对其他人一样对待我，而且还展示了你惊人的治疗天赋，不过说真的，你怎么那么厉害，我从来没见过你考试复习，梅林啊，连O.W.Ls也全是O，变形学教授居然还说你优秀的远远不止O，你要知道他看我变形失败的那个眼神，啧啧啧——”  
阿不思正听多吉说得起劲呢，看他从一脸担忧到疑惑再到对自己的崇拜，觉得他这位朋友应该去学个戏剧什么的肯定能发财。突然，卡罗夫人打破了二人的谈话，“图书馆不许议论——”  
二人看着一脸严肃的卡罗夫人，默契地点了点头，假装写自己的作业，等到卡罗夫人离开以后，阿不思抬头看着多吉笑出了声，“狗狗，你可真厉害，谢谢你担心我，我没事的，不过——，你有一点说对了，我确实是个天才。”多吉佯装愤怒地瞪了阿不思一眼，继续赶他那长长的高级变形术论文。

又一年结束了，我再一次踏上了这列火车，说实话我还挺想念的，上辈子毕业以后就没有坐过了。  
“说真的，你毕业有什么打算吗，你成绩那么好去哪儿都会有人要的，我觉得你应该去魔法部当个部长，以你的能力绝对可以，不过我想先去环游欧洲，你要不要和我一起去。”多吉兴奋地看着我，手里还拿着一个咬了一大口的苹果。霍格沃兹特快虽然外表像个老古董，里面是十分舒适的，沙发椅子也很软和，所以这个车厢桌子上虽然堆满了多吉的零食，但不至于因为晃动洒落，不过那个比比多味豆，狗狗怎么那么喜欢，我就吃不到太妃糖口味的，看来这点真的是上辈子下辈子都一样啊。  
不过，坐在旁边的阿不突然听到这话顿了一下，放下了手中的巧克力蛙。“有什么了不起的，不就考试考的好点了吗，你还想去哪儿，爸爸在魔法部就够忙的了，一星期就回来几次，魔法部那群家伙就会没事找事，不过是挺适合你的阿不思，你那么聪明，魔法部的那群人会把所有的事情都给你干，然后你就会因为劳累过度疲倦而死的。”阿不没好气地哼了一声，这孩子怎么还是这么不会表达呢。  
“我没什么打算，我想先回家照顾弟弟妹妹，等到阿不毕业了我就来霍格沃兹当个变形学教授，对不起了多吉，我想多陪陪家人。以免——”我故意盯着阿不福思的脸笑着说“阿不太舍不得我。”唉，我也不知道接下来会发生什么呢，我能阻止盖勒特吗。  
“谁稀罕，哼。”阿不脸微微地红了一下。  
“啊——，那真是可惜，当一个教授不会太浪费你的才能了吗，要我说，你要是这样还不如当个校长。”狗狗吃完了那个苹果，用了一个清理一新对着我说。  
“不会，我很喜欢和孩子们在一起，他们总是有很多新奇的想法，校长也行，不过校长也要先从教授做起不是吗。”多吉还真是个预言家啊。  
“嘟——嘟——”国王十字车站到了。  
“再见，朋友，我们下学期见，记得给我写信。”多吉拥抱了我。  
“我会的，再见。”我也拥抱了他。  
“阿不，走，我们去找安娜，她还在一年级的车厢和朋友玩儿呢。”  
“好，我们赶紧去。”阿不立刻起身收拾好东西往一年级那里跑。  
“阿尔，阿不，我在这里。”安娜的金发剪短了，刚好到肩头，蓬松的头发自然地顺着脸型弯成一个好看的弧度，衬得她很可爱。  
“安娜，我看到你了，有没有受欺负。”阿不把安娜从上到下看了一遍，在安娜额头上轻轻亲了一下，看到安娜红润的脸颊，这才放心。我看着安娜朝她使了个眼色，偷偷地笑了笑。  
“阿不——，我不是小孩子了，什么欺负不欺负的啊，我们赶紧走吧。”安娜不好意思地把阿不的手拿下来，略微嫌弃地瞪了一眼阿不。阿不什么也没察觉到，高兴地说，“好啊，我们走吧，回家和我一起放羊吧。”  
我们三个下了车就看见珀西瓦尔和坎德拉在微笑着对我们招手，一家五口幻影移行回到了沃土原。

沃土原的房子很小，有时候大家一起说话的时候会很奇怪，不同的声音交错在一起，经常会闹出些笑话，倒也很温馨。  
“爸爸，你知道戈德里克山谷吗？”晚饭后，我坐在沙发上拿着一份报纸假装不经意地向珀西瓦尔提到，阿不和安娜在房间里写作业，我小心地看着爸爸的神情。  
“戈德里克山谷，我当然知道了，那可是个有名的村子，戈德里克就出生在那儿，还有很多厉害的巫师也是从那里走出来的。怎么了孩子，你有什么问题吗？”珀西瓦尔对我说。  
“没事，我听说巴希达·巴沙特夫人也在那儿，我很敬佩她的学识，我很想去那里拜访她，明年毕业以后我想去。”  
“你们在聊什么，我好像听到了戈德里克山谷，那可是个好地方。”坎德拉突然走过来。  
“妈妈，我想明年毕业了我们一家去那里住几个月吧，就当是给我的毕业礼物。”我看了看坎德拉，有点心虚。  
“太好了，亲爱的——，当然可以，我是说，戈德里克山谷是个不错的地方对吗。”坎德拉说着说着突然哭了出来，我和珀西瓦尔都有点被吓到了。  
“怎么了，亲爱的？”珀西瓦尔赶紧上前抱住坎德拉，手掌轻轻抚摸坎德拉的后背。我也赶紧上前握住坎德拉的手。  
“对不起，让你们担心了，我是太高兴了，阿尔，我为你高兴，从小到大你都太懂事了，从来没有问我们提过什么要求，你从很小就已经在看高级魔法书了，我知道你在学校成绩也很好，就是我感觉你一夜之间就成熟了，似乎不需要我们你也能过得很好。”坎德拉用手抚摸着我的脸颊，手指摩梭着我的皮肤，掌心温暖又柔软。  
“不，当然不是，妈妈，在我心里，我们一家人是最重要的，我爱你们，我不能再失去你们了，梅林啊，我不敢相信你居然有这样的想法。”突然之间我觉得胸闷，心脏都在疼痛，那些失去父亲的日子里看着坎德拉变得拒人千里之外，家里永远是沉闷的气氛，坎德拉走了以后房子里更加空荡，安娜痛苦的表情，阿不冷漠的眼神，自己心里的委屈，一瞬间我觉得相隔一百多年的悲伤又扑面而来，让我分不清那些事是不是又再一次发生过。  
“对不起，儿子，对不起，都是我的错，让你伤心了，我只是——”坎德拉看了一眼珀西瓦尔，“我们只是担心你，有时候我们希望你能像阿不那样不那么聪明，我不知道为什么，我和你爸爸都能感觉出来你好像经历过什么事情，我是说，你对每一个人都太好了，就好像，就好像，你在害怕他们会离开一样，你放心，孩子，不管你经历过什么，我们一家人都会站在你身边，我希望你能向我们分享你的心事，亲爱的，我们对你的爱永远都不会消失。”坎德拉伸出手臂紧紧抱着我，我能感觉到这个瘦小的女人身上所蕴含的巨大能量，坎德拉，我的母亲，还在我身边。  
“谢谢你，母亲。”我在她耳边轻声说，我感觉自己陷在棉花堆里，终于可以放松身体，享受一次安稳的睡眠。

这天晚上我睡得很好，或许我不应该太纠结于未来会发生什么了，这次能不能自私一点，上辈子我已经牺牲了很多了不是吗，这辈子就让我任性一点吧。

七年级的生活和往常一样，不过我更加没有心思上课了，我每天都在想盖勒特16岁的样子，想象他那张狂的笑容，我尽力去想他所有美好的时候，把那些不好的记忆都藏起来，想念的甜蜜夹杂着酸楚，让我心里总是不安。更让我担心的是，我要怎么说服盖勒特，我每天在脑子里排练他会说的话，然后让自己去和他争辩，并尽量用不伤害他的话。

一切都还没有发生，一切都不会发生的。  
我们一家就这样搬到了戈德里克山谷，一家人都很兴奋可以换个环境居住，安娜显得格外兴奋，这个村庄里面有麻瓜居住，因为查尔斯，安娜对麻瓜充满了兴趣，而且安娜还邀请查尔斯今年来戈德里克山谷做客，坎德拉和珀西瓦尔都同意了，阿不也找到了一个更大的羊圈，而且这里鲜美肥沃的草地把羊养的很好。我现在会撰写稿子，也有些收入，还收到了魔法部的邀约，不过我可没打算去。家里的情况比上辈子好很多，珀西瓦尔经常回家带给我们礼物，我最喜欢的还是柠檬雪宝了。  
日子一天天过去，我计算着遇见他的时间，这期间我还是照常拜访巴希达夫人，和她谈话时时间总是很快过去，她的确是一位学识渊博的女士。今天，我照常给她送去坎德拉做的甜点，这一辈子坎德拉和巴希达夫人的关系更亲密了，她们无话不谈，巴希达夫人照常接过食物，顺手从房间里拿出一本古籍送给我。虽然我都看过了，可是我很难拒绝她的好意，只能礼貌地向她道谢。  
“阿不思，你可真是个聪明的孩子，那些书在我这里就是浪费了，我知道你喜欢看书，拿去吧。”  
“谢谢您，巴希达夫人。”  
“对了，我那侄子下个星期就要来了，你还不知道他呢，他叫盖勒特·格林德沃，这孩子跟你一样聪明，就是太调皮了，居然还把德姆斯特朗的实验室炸了，学校把他开除了，我受他父亲委托照顾他，他比你小两岁呢，你一定会喜欢他的。”巴希达一边织毛衣一边对我说。  
“听起来还不错，我也觉得我会喜欢他的。”我觉得心突然怦怦跳动，不知道是害怕还是什么别的情绪，我早都准备好遇见他了，这时候突然有点想退缩，我不确定，我不确定这次我能不能把他拉上正途。

英国很难有这样的夏天了，阳光照在每一个角落，一切都染上了光芒，戈德里克山谷的每一处都像一幅油画。

就是今天了，家里只有我和安娜。安娜已经不需要我特殊照顾了，她自己在一旁练习魔法，她很优秀，我看着安娜越来越漂亮，心里总会感到安慰。就是今天了，我坐在桌子旁，看巴希达给我的《魔法史》，我翻了一页又一页，这些文字我早都能背下来了。  
就是今天了，我得承认，我有点心烦意乱，我放下了书，看了看那扇门，今天的太阳太热了，我感到手心出了层汗。  
“咚——咚——咚——”  
是他。我轻轻呼了呼气，向着门走去，看着门把手，我终于拧开了。  
“你好，先生，有什么事吗。”我迎上了那个比我高8厘米的金发少年，他虽然很瘦，身材却很匀称。我尽力表现得很惊讶，希望他没有看出来我的慌张，梅林，他逆着阳光站在那里，脸上一丝不知所措飘过，金发散乱的垂在肩膀上，眼神还是那么不可一世，可是我能看出来他眼底的柔和，湖蓝色的眼睛在他苍白的脸上十分耀眼，差点让我失了神。  
“对不起，我是来找我姑婆巴希达女士的，看来我找错地方了，不过——，我想你能帮上我的忙。”他大方地伸出了手。  
我可没看出来他有哪儿抱歉的，我伸手回握了他的，心里默默盘算着力度，既不能让他觉得我对他表现出亲近，又要表现出友好。  
“当然，格林德沃先生，我想你是巴希达女士的侄子吧，我跟巴希达是朋友，还有，我叫阿不思，阿不思·邓不利多，我想我们能成为朋友。”我故意展露了一个大大的微笑，看着他吃惊的样子我觉得很有趣。  
“当然，当然，我们能成为朋友。”他一下没反应过来，随即露出了一个浅浅的笑容对着我说。  
梅林的袜子啊，我上辈子确定没看见过他这么温柔的神情，他总是一脸坏笑或者大笑出声，那让我觉得他就像一只金色大鸟一样无拘无束，他这样子倒显得他有点可爱。可爱？这个词出现在盖勒特身上就挺好笑的。我不能再盯着他的脸看了，这样太失礼了。  
“阿尔哥哥，你在和谁说话？”安娜一脸疑惑地跑到了我的身边。  
我看了看盖勒特，小心注意着他的表情，我确定没有一丝厌恶，松了口气。  
我觉得有必要让他认识安娜，安娜现在很好，“格林德沃先生，这是我的妹妹阿列安娜。”  
“你好，安娜公主，我是阿不思的朋友，你可以叫我盖勒特。”  
梅林的裤子啊，我居然看见盖勒特，那个大魔王弯着腰，好像是为了和安娜平视，他居然还揉了揉安娜的头发，轻轻地笑了笑。这还是我认识的那个盖勒特吗，那个一点看不上比他能力低的巫师的黑魔王？  
“阿不思，你怎么愣住了，你也可以叫我盖勒特，我想我们是朋友。”我确定我看见他脸上出现了得意的表情。  
“对不起，格林——盖勒特，当然可以，我们是朋友，你也可以叫我阿不思。”我镇定下来，露出了一个我自己觉得得体的表情。  
“显然我已经这么做了。”他突然走近了几分，我能感觉到他轻微的呼吸，该死的，我下意识扭过头不去注意他的脸，感觉脸颊有点发烫。  
“我想，巴希达女士已经等的很久了，我带你去找他吧，安娜，你，你去写作业，我马上回来。”我赶紧带盖勒特冲出门，这会儿有微风吹过，没有那么热了。  
“不好意思，失礼了，我应该先带你去找巴希达女士的。”我稍稍低下头，不想让他看出我在撒谎。  
过了一会儿，我没有听到任何声音，觉得很奇怪，一抬头，一双深蓝色的眼眸落在我的心上，大概是阳光没有那么耀眼的原因。  
“盖勒特？”我借着疑问放肆地打量他的脸，很瘦，轮廓分明，睫毛很长，嘴唇很薄，没有什么血色。  
突然，我觉得手臂一紧，低头一看，我的一只手抓着他的手臂，他的另一只手抓着我的那只手臂，梅林啊，我终于知道他为什么没有说话了，我赶忙松开了握着他的那只手，后退了几步，我能感觉他的那只手也很快地松开了，心里有一丝茫然。  
“对不起，格林德沃先生。”我认真地看着他，希望他不会因此觉得我轻浮。幸好，他的表情看不出有什么变化。  
“叫我盖勒特，阿不思。”他一本正经的对我说。我轻轻点了点头。  
“走吧。”他给了我一个眼神，没有厌恶。  
从这里到巴希达家的路很短，中间只隔了一片大花园，今天我却觉得路有点长，这样有点尴尬，假装对一个你很熟悉的人表现陌生。  
“那里就是你要找的地方了。”我伸手指了指那个小屋，心里期盼着盖勒特能说点什么。  
“那么，谢谢。”他礼貌地对我笑了笑，我心里有点失望。  
“明天见，阿不思。”他朝着那个屋子走过去，留下了一句话。  
“好的，明天见，盖勒特。”我看见他走了进去，不知道他听见我说话了没有，没关系，我听见了就行。夏天的晚上总是有这么多蝉鸣，我顺着来的路走回了家。

明天见，盖勒特。

刚刚升起的月亮照着阿不思眼角的弧度，谁都能看见那底下藏不住的笑意。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 好像越写越知道自己想写什么，其实剧情发展我也很不确定，只有几件事情是确定的，感觉我很想让他们自然发展，推剧情可能不快。

Chapter 4  
你不再寻找爱情，只是去爱

一夜无眠。

阿不思的头枕在蜷缩的双臂上，翻来覆去。

一直等待了那么久的人就这样出现了。

不是在决战的时候。

不是在纽蒙迦德见他最后一面的时候。

不是在多少个夜晚的梦里第二天却要什么都不记得的时候。

不知道是不是因为重活了一次，安娜没有出事，一家人过着无比简单幸福的生活，阿不思觉得自己的灵魂好像没有那么苍老了。

这颗心脏也确确实实迸发着热血，那个满是理想憧憬的年轻人又回到了自己身体里。

这样是好还是不好？

不，这很好。

那些经历留下的经验，还有教训注定现在的阿不思和以前的阿不思不一样了，他不会犯和之前一样的错误。值得庆幸的是，现在的阿不思还留下了对未来的信心。

唯一的问题是——

盖勒特，怎么办？

阿不思想了很久，脑子里一团乱麻。忽然，灵光一现，既然理智决定不了，那听听内心的声音。

许久，阿不思确定了，自己依然喜欢盖勒特。

既然这样，见鬼的上辈子。

他还只有16岁，我一个上辈子下辈子活了这么久的老头子还“收拾”不了他。

阿不思放下了心，微笑着睡着了。

盖勒特躺在床上，后脑勺放在交叉着的手上，翘着二郎腿，想着阿不思。

红头发真是少见。

红色太艳了，不好看。

阿不思的头发很顺滑。

红头发，白皮肤，蓝眼睛，有阳光洒在海面上的那种蓝。

阿不思很好看。

那个预言是什么意思？阿不思笑的那么开心。

阿不思脸红的时候倒是挺可爱的。

阿不思真是不经逗。

阿不思比我大两岁？看着挺小的，比我矮一点。

阿不思哥哥？

那个女孩叫他阿尔。

阿尔——？

盖勒特不知不觉间脸红了，然后，睡着了。

第二天。

“早上好，阿不思。”

阿不思一向起的很早，今天起的格外早。一件简单的白衬衫，格子西装裤子，好看又不呆板。拿上一本巴希达夫人的书，正欲出门去巴希达家，一开门正好撞上了盖勒特。

湖蓝色的眼睛撞进心里，阿不思的心跳停了一下。

看着盖勒特的大笑，阿不思的嘴角也跟上了那个弧度。眼前的人和记忆中的少年模样重合起来。

“你好，盖勒特，你怎么在这儿，以前你可是从没…”糟了，一时竟然忘了。

“以前？你见过我？”盖勒特有些兴奋。

“啊，没有，我只是觉得你不会是起的那么早的人，毕竟，你看起来可不像一个乖乖早起上学的好学生。”阿不思故意加重了好学生的语气，意味深长地看着他。

“哦，阿不思，我的确不是，那太无趣了，该死的作息时间，要我说一觉睡到日上三竿才最好呢。不过你可冤枉我了，我是一个好学生，因为我太优秀了，那所破学校老是找我的错处，我早就不想在那儿呆了。”盖勒特有点委屈地看着阿不思，抱怨道。

“看起来我挺无趣的，既然这样，盖勒特，你很讨厌我吧。”阿不思故意不理会他后半句。

“不，你很聪明，我喜欢聪明的人。”

“你怎么知道我很聪明？”

“我能看出来。”

盖勒特直直地盯着阿不思，柔和地说。

阿不思一时不知该说什么。

喜欢聪明的人，我很聪明，喜欢...?

聪明？想要拉拢我吗？

“喂，阿不思，你不会打算让客人站在这里吧，我已经站在这里好久了，没吃早饭还很冷，想不到你看起来挺正经的，居然这么没有礼貌？”盖勒特见他不说话，冷冷地说。

阿不思一下子回神了，下意识想反驳又不是我让你在这里的，还有大夏天的冷什么冷，好像是我错了一样。

阿不思又看了看他委屈的样子，心又软了，算了，反正去巴希达夫人那里也是为了见盖勒特。

“那...我给你做早饭？”阿不思试探着说，心想这是哄孩子呢。

“你真好，阿不思。”盖勒特一点也没有推脱的意思，立马换了一副得意的表情冲着阿不思笑。

盖勒特昨天来的时候没认真看这个屋子，现在正随意地到处查看。房子里倒是很干净整洁，隐隐约约有木头的香味，干燥清新。墙壁上挂着好多照片，每一张都是同样的地方，同样的人。盖勒特好奇地看着那些照片，一家五口人乐呵呵地抱在一起，很是温馨。

“盖勒特，你在看什么。还没来得及介绍呢，这是我的妈妈坎德拉，爸爸珀西瓦尔，弟弟阿不福思，还有安娜，你见过了，只有安娜和妈妈头发是金色的，很好看吧。”

“红色的确实有点奇怪，不过——”盖勒特看了阿不思一眼，“这得看人，你们家的人都很好看。”

“盖勒特，你真会说话。”阿不思不禁感慨昔日演讲家的功力不减当年，不，上辈子。

“不，这是实话。阿不思，你说的早饭呢。”盖勒特随意坐在了一旁的沙发上，平静地说。

“盖勒特，你可真不客气，不过一会儿你要和我们一家人一起吃饭，如果你不介意的话。”阿不思说。

“当然不介意。” “好。”

“阿尔，这是昨天那位先生吗，你好，先生，你怎么会一早上就来拜访。”没有一位绅士会在早上拜访别人家，而且恰好撞上早饭，安娜倒没有责怪盖勒特的意思，就是觉得很奇怪。

“安娜，我不是说了吗，叫我盖勒特，我以为我们是朋友呢，难道昨天晚上说的话不算数了吗?”

安娜看见他这副样子，略微长开的少年精致的脸上一副委屈的表情，慌忙觉得自己做错了事，忘了自己才是有理的一方，“当然不是，抱歉，盖勒特，我只是奇怪。”

“我就知道你是欢迎我的，是阿不思让我来的啊。”盖勒特挑眉看了看阿不思，笑着说。

阿不思疑惑地看着盖勒特，安娜疑惑地看着阿不思，又觉得生气。

“阿尔，你怎么能让盖勒特这么早过来，哪有你这么对待朋友的？”

阿不思更疑惑地看看盖勒特，又看了看安娜，彻底糊涂了。“啊，安娜，我没有邀请他呀。”

“阿不思，你忘了吗，昨天你不是和我说'明天见'吗?”盖勒特说。

阿不思的确没忘，今天早上本来就要去巴希达家，想到这里，自己这个时候去也确实不合适。阿不思又想起了那个热热的呼吸，有点慌乱。

“没忘没忘，是我失礼了，下次和你约定好时间。安娜，你去把阿不和爸爸妈妈叫醒吧，我去做饭，一会儿我们和盖勒特一起吃。”阿不思不好意思地解释。

安娜从没见过阿不思这么失礼过，倒不是安娜喜欢那些礼节，主要是阿不思太固执了，什么时候都表现的是一个英国绅士，今天这样子倒是头一次见。

“哦，我知道了。”安娜困惑着就本能地答应了。

“阿不思，你去做饭吧，我就在这里等着。”盖勒特说。

“那好吧。”阿不思应道。转身用魔杖指挥着厨具，像演奏音乐一般，所有的东西都自己有序地动起来。不一会儿，几道食物已经做好了，阿不思满意地看看自己的杰作，脸上浮现一个微笑。  
“阿尔，这位先生是？”坎德拉和珀西瓦尔来到客厅，看见了一位和阿尔年纪相仿的金发少年，长得很是英俊，气场却比阿尔要冷一些。

“邓不利多夫人，先生，你们好，我是阿不思的朋友。阿不思邀请我过来吃早饭的。”盖勒特一点也不慌张地说。

“是啊，妈妈，盖勒特是我的朋友。”阿不思看了盖勒特一眼，对坎德拉说。

“原来是你的朋友。那我们当然很欢迎了，不过阿不思，你这个时间邀请——盖勒特，盖勒特，你不介意我这样叫你吧，你也可以叫我坎德拉，这是珀西瓦尔。”坎德拉对着阿不思和盖勒特说。

“你好，盖勒特，既然坎德拉也这样叫你了，你又是阿不思的朋友，欢迎你。”珀西瓦尔伸出了一只手。

“当然不介意，阿不思已经向我介绍过你们了。”盖勒特说，回握住了珀西瓦尔。

“还有，阿不思，你怎么不懂得邀请朋友的合适时间呢，打扰到人家就太不好了。盖勒特，千万不要介意，你什么时候来我们都很欢迎，谁让你是阿不思的朋友呢，他可从没带过朋友来家里玩儿呢。”坎德拉带着轻微责怪地语气对阿不思说。

“对啊，阿不思还没带过朋友来呢。”珀西瓦尔热情地笑着说。

“是吗，阿不思？谢谢你。”盖勒特心中泛起喜悦，对阿不思说。

阿不思看着盖勒特突然对他大笑，眼里也满是真诚，不禁心动，耳尖微微泛红。

“是啊，盖勒特。”阿不思也对着盖勒特露出了一个真诚的微笑。

“好了，孩子们，我们去吃饭吧。”坎德拉看着缓缓走出来的阿不福思还有一点睡意，揉着眼睛，背后跟着小安娜，一脸不情愿地看着阿不福思。

“哦。阿不思今天做的什么啊？等等——这是谁？”阿不福思本来还有点昏昏沉沉，看见一个陌生男子坐在自家沙发上，一下子惊醒了。

“这是阿不思的朋友，盖勒特·格林德沃。你可以叫他盖勒特，我想他不会介意的。”坎德拉随口说。

“阿不思的——朋友？哼，他有什么朋友我会不知道吗，他虽然是别人眼里的天才，为人友好。”阿不福思酸酸地说，“但是他只和多吉玩儿。”

其他人也不理阿不福思，早就习惯了，不就是争宠吗。

盖勒特可没有适应，听见别人这样说阿不思，也不管自己是在阿不福思家，冷冷地说，“我看是因为你每天一副臭脸才没有人喜欢的吧，我，的的确确是阿不思的朋友，小邓不利多先生。”

阿不福思看他居然这样直接，嗓子好像被堵住了，竟想不出话讽刺。不过，一会儿就转变成了愤怒。

“你以为你是谁，居然这样说我，看来格林德沃家里没有人叫你礼貌对吗？”阿不福思冲到盖勒特跟前气冲冲地说。

盖勒特居然一点没被吓到，反而眼神冰冷，脊背挺直，居高临下的看着阿不福思。盖勒特看着阿不福思这个样子，要不是他和阿不思一样有一头红头发，都不敢相信他们有血缘关系。看来刚才的话说错了，除了阿不福思，邓不利多家里的人都很好。

阿不福思看着眼前明明和阿不思差不多年纪的人，却散发出不可抵挡的威力，一时被吓到了。其他人除了阿不思也被吓到了，他们虽然会训斥阿不福思，但也是家人之间的那种温和的语气，从不会这样出言讽刺。阿不福思是他们的家人，是他们爱的人。

阿不思看见盖勒特的神情，和上辈子见到阿不福思一样，突然感到十分恐惧。连忙上前拉住盖勒特的手臂，把他往后拉了几步。

“阿不，今天还有我的朋友在呢，不要失礼。”阿不思赶紧对阿不福思说，声音中还带了点恳求的意味。

阿不福思听见阿不思的话，回了神。终归还是个孩子，也不再咄咄逼人了。只冷冷地看着盖勒特，哼了一声，不再说话。其他人也略微尴尬，不知道怎么开口。

盖勒特这才意识到自己可能有些过分了，他只是看不过这个小子这么说阿不思，阿不思还是他的哥哥。

“对不起，我为我刚才的失礼道歉。”但绝对不为出言讽刺阿不福思道歉。

盖勒特露出了一个微笑，对着邓不利多一家说。

“我都要饿了，我们吃饭吧。”阿不思开口说，缓解了尴尬的氛围。

既然盖勒特已经道歉了，大家也不好再说什么，纷纷坐到餐桌旁，看着一桌子的美食，吃了一会儿，刚才的事也都不再提。

“盖勒特，你喜欢吗？纽伦堡烤肠。”阿不思看着盖勒特兴致缺缺地吃着他特意学的德国食物，有点担忧的说。

盖勒特这才注意到每个人的食物都不一样，阿不思的是一个奶油蛋糕，坎德拉的是司康饼，珀西瓦尔的是牛排，安娜的是煎蛋，谁知道那个臭小子吃的什么。

“阿不思，你喜欢甜的吗？”盖勒特看着阿不思问道。

“嗯，是啊，甜的东西总能让我心情变得很好。”阿不思甜甜的笑了一下。

盖勒特正认真的看着阿不思呢，一个熟悉的声音又响了起来。

“也不知道谁说是阿不思的朋友呢，连阿不思喜欢甜的都不知道。”阿不福思不敢看盖勒特，撇了一眼阿不思，手里吃饭的动作也不停。

经过刚才的事，大家都怕盖勒特再做什么，正思索着怎么应付盖勒特，阿不福思也是，怎么总喜欢给自己找不痛快。没想到盖勒特先开口了，“对不起，阿不思，我记住了，你有什么喜欢的一定要告诉我。”

阿不思也被吓了一跳，梅林啊，盖勒特他居然没有反驳阿不。而且，他刚才的话，怎么像在讨好我，阿不思的心都要化了。大家看盖勒特态度这么诚恳，立刻原谅了盖勒特今天失礼的行为，为阿不思找到了一位真心的朋友而高兴。当然，除了阿不福思，短短的几分钟，经历了盖勒特态度从地下到天上的变化，不知道应该是什么心情。

只有盖勒特知道，他在为自己不了解阿不思而难过。按理说他们昨天晚上才认识，今天早上刚见面，根本就没有了解彼此的机会，不需要抱歉，但是，盖勒特就是难过了。

“盖勒特，谢谢你。你还没告诉我，我为你特地做的纽伦堡烤肠味道如何。”阿不思也不知道能再说什么了，自己已经感谢过盖勒特很多次了，从来没有觉得自己的语言这么匮乏，看来还得再多读些书。

“对了，你怎么会做德国食物，难道你是特地为我学的吗？”盖勒特脑子终于转过来了。

“是啊。”阿不思不好意思地承认。其实上辈子阿不思就知道了盖勒特不喜欢甜的，特地背着他偷偷学的德国食物，不过，上辈子的盖勒特终究还是没有吃过。不过，这辈子的盖勒特吃过了就好。

“可是我们昨天晚上才认识啊。”盖勒特又是惊喜又是感动又有一点疑惑，阿不思，在乎他，这么在乎他。

“什么？你们昨天晚上才认识。”其他人，除了安娜，都异口同声地说，毕竟，谁会相信阿不思会邀请一个连一天认识的时间都不到的人和家人一起吃饭啊。其中，阿不福思的声音格外刺耳，因为他不敢相信自己的哥哥居然和一个陌生人交朋友，居然还为他特地做饭，心里只觉得愤怒，但想到刚才盖勒特的气势，也不敢明着说什么。而安娜，没心思理会桌上一家人的谈话，她在想着查尔斯过几天要来的事情，家里房子刚刚好够一家人住，查尔斯怎么办。

“对，我们一见如故。”盖勒特倒是没有表现得多惊讶，微笑着看着阿不思。

“对，我们一见如故。”阿不思也不慌不忙地说，不过话里好像有什么别的东西。

坎德拉和珀西瓦尔却突然有点伤心，尤其是坎德拉，自己从小看到大的孩子，自己好像并不是很了解他。当然，这并不是不愿意让阿不思交朋友的意思。

“既然这样，阿不思，你要珍惜你们的缘分，毕竟这样要好的朋友可不是什么时候都能遇见的。”珀西瓦尔一手轻轻拍打坎德拉的肩膀，一边对阿不思说，心里想着，孩子长大了。

阿不福思看着一家人都这么欢迎盖勒特，心里酸酸的，也只能生闷气，更加大口地吃着自己做的饭。心里想着什么时候和盖勒特决斗一场，好灭灭他的火气。

阿不思似是严肃又轻松地说，“我会的。”

盖勒特心里很是温暖，阿不思果然很好，他的家人也很好。不包括阿不福思。

“谢谢你，阿不思。”盖勒特盯着阿不思的眼睛说，眼中满是坚定。

阿不福思看见这幅场景，心里觉得诡异，怎么像是在——调——情？不不不，自己一定是被格林德沃那小子气的了，怎么会有这种奇怪的想法。

一顿早餐的时间好像过了一个世纪，阿不思觉得自己又经历了第三次战争。现在，阿不思站在门外和盖勒特道别。阿不思脑袋嗡嗡的，有很多事情要消化，盖勒特没有意料之中地提起他的革命想法，盖勒特没有对阿不福思动手，盖勒特没有对他的家人除了阿不表现出任何不满，盖勒特今天特别和善？

看着盖勒特好一会儿了，还是想不出说什么，“再见，盖勒特。”

“你都不问我为什么今天站在门外等着你出来不敲门吗？”盖勒特奇怪地问道。

对了，他为什么不敲门，看他那样子也不会是刚好在门口出现的，像是等了很久。

“对，为什么？”这下变成阿不思问盖勒特了。

“阿不思，原来天才也有脑子不灵光的时候啊，我当然是怕打扰你，那么早，万一你还在睡觉怎么办。你看，我是不是比英国绅士还要绅士啊。”盖勒特眼睛亮亮的看着阿不思，像一个求表扬的孩子。

阿不思不禁大笑出了声，笑声直达盖勒特心底。

“对不起，盖勒特，梅林啊，我都说了多少对不起了，不过，盖勒特，你真是个小孩子啊。”阿不思意识到了盖勒特的体贴细心，心里的感动又多了一分。

“小孩子？你也就比我大两岁好吗，而且，你明明看起来比我还小的样子。还有，不用和我说对不起，想笑就笑，我以为我们已经是这种关系了。”盖勒特说。

“可是你也跟我说了很多对不起啊。”阿不思下意识想反驳，跟盖勒特斗嘴也很有意思，自己从没想过除了魔法上的东西，自己还会和盖勒特辩论。

“那我们以后都不说了，好吗？”盖勒特收起了笑容，认真地看着阿不思。他也不知道为什么，不想听阿不思说这句话了，明明他什么都没做错。

阿不思看着盖勒特湖蓝色的眼睛，看着看着，好像透过他看到了一个上辈子的人，缓缓说道，“好。”

“盖勒特，你也要答应我一件事好吗，不要伤害阿不，他只是个孩子。”阿不思严肃起来，眼底还是十分温和，话里却透出不许反驳的味道。

“阿不思，你也太偏心了吧，今天明明是他先对你不客气的。”盖勒特有些愤怒，怎么这么好的时刻，那个臭小子还要来破坏。

阿不思听出了其中的几分委屈，慌忙说，“盖勒特，我没有，我真的没有。”上辈子没有，这辈子也没有。

盖勒特没有要责怪阿不思的意思，不过看这阿不思慌张的样子，生怕自己会生气似的。

“没有没有，我知道，我还比不过他吗。我答应你，只要他不惹我，我不会理他的。”

阿不思听见盖勒特的话，心中各种情绪涌来，只觉得难受，一下子上前扑到了盖勒特的身子上，紧紧地抱着他，眼里流下了一滴泪。

盖勒特没想到阿不思的反应，吓了一跳，但还是本能地伸出手臂圈住了阿不思。听见阿不思说，“盖勒特，我是想让你知道，阿不是我的弟弟，我爱他，我爱我们一家人。你也很重要，相信我。在我心里，你和他们一样重要。”

盖勒特很震惊，他想过要在阿不思心里占据一个重要位置，但也没有蠢到刚认识一天的时间就想达到什么效果。阿不思这样，盖勒特很高兴，却又觉得自己配不上这样的一份珍重的友谊。

盖勒特正想的出神，忽然怀里一空，让盖勒特多了一丝不舒服的感觉。阿不思已经整理好了心情，微笑着看着盖勒特。

“阿不思，我先走了。”盖勒特匆匆道了别，就回家了。

阿不思看着盖勒特的反应，有些茫然，心里又多了几分难受，也转身回了屋子。


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

盖勒特微微低着头边走着边想着自己刚才一瞬间的失神，莫名其妙的有一种从未有过的感觉，阿不思从他怀里离开的那一刻，就好像身体里有哪个地方少了一块。

“盖——勒——特——，你去哪儿了，我到处找你都找不到，要不是看见你的东西还在这里，我都要以为你又逃走了。”巴希达的声音把盖勒特拉回了现实。

“哦，没去哪儿，别这么大声对我说话，巴希达夫人，我只是暂住这里。”盖勒特不顾巴希达的怒气径直走到桌子旁，倒了一杯水喝了下去，眼神还望着门外。

“盖勒特，我是你的姑婆，姑婆！！！”巴希达更加恼怒地对盖勒特说，不过声音确实小了很多。

“哼，我不久前才知道还有一位姑婆呢，要不是实在不想在德国，也不想回那个所谓的家，我才不会来这里呢。”其实盖勒特这话也不假，他确实是为了死亡圣器而来，也的确有他说的这话的原因。

“盖勒特，那你就记住，我，巴希达·巴沙特是你的姑婆，是你的亲人。”巴希达换了一种严肃又坚定的语气对盖勒特说，眼睛里还有些湿润。

盖勒特正在添水的手突然停了一下。亲人？

“抱歉，如果你和那些蠢亲戚一样把我一个人扔在那个又大又冷冰冰的房子里，或者干脆把我扔给那所破学校，我恐怕会比刚才对你更加失礼的。”盖勒特把水杯放下，眼神冰冷，话里没有一点情绪波动却分明让人听出来怒意。

“盖勒特，我当然不会的。我和那些人不一样。”巴希达语气里带了些急切，其实巴希达啊这些年早已隐居不过问格林德沃家族的事情，前不久才知道这孩子，心里觉得有些愧疚。

“那就好。巴希达姑婆。”盖勒特的语气明显温和了许多，只是脸色依旧不好看。

“我刚才去见了阿不思，他们一家人——很热情。”提到阿不思，盖勒特眼神里多了点什么东西。

“阿不思，那孩子你见过了，真是一个好孩子，他可是个天才呢，而且我觉得，你们很像。”巴希达慈祥地笑着对盖勒特说。

“我们很像？”盖勒特疑惑地看着巴希达。

“你们都很聪明，而且，很明显，你们都不善于表现真正的自己。”巴希达又开始戴着眼镜织起了毛衣，人老了总要找点事情做。

盖勒特对这话里自己的部分没发表见解，“阿不思，他确实，一个这么天赋异禀的人怎么会在这里，他应该干一番大事业才对，所有人都会记住他的。”

“哦不，那孩子只想毕业后当一个老师，我说的是他像在隐藏着什么。当然，他绝对是个好孩子。”巴希达研究魔法史的敏锐让她觉察出了一点什么。

“隐藏？我看你真是老糊涂了。”盖勒特一点也没理解巴希达的意思，阿不思家庭幸福，能力出众，找不到一点缺点，阿不思就应该成为他的同伴，只要他们愿意，整个魔法界甚至麻瓜界都应该是他们的。

盖勒特想起要想办法试探一下阿不思，不过不能太莽撞地提出死亡圣器的事。“姑婆，我还有事，先回房间了。”

另一边，阿不思正在为盖勒特的突然离去而心里泛酸，想不到是因为什么。阿不思用手指轻轻揉了揉额头，一只棕褐色的猫头鹰突然敲响了阿不思房间的窗户，那只猫头鹰看起来就十分年老的样子。

阿不思看见巴希达的猫头鹰，心里疑惑着，立即上前把它放进屋子里，温柔地顺了顺它的羽毛，拿走了腿上绑的信。

阿不思，  
很高兴你邀请我做客，见到你很开心，对了，你做的饭很好吃，再次感谢。不知道你明天有空吗，我想邀请你出去散散步，我有一些魔法上的事情想请教你。  
盖勒特

看起来盖勒特并没有生气，或许是自己多想了。阿不思看完信立刻拉开椅子，坐在书桌旁拿起羽毛笔开始回信。

盖勒特，  
很高兴你喜欢我做的食物。明天我有空。  
阿不思 

阿不思把信卷起来系在猫头鹰腿上，轻轻拍了拍它的头，“去吧。”收到盖勒特的信，阿不思心情好多了，转身下了楼。

客厅里只有坎德拉在静静地读着一本书，虽然生了三个孩子，这位母亲的身材依然修长，不过眉目间多了些安然，坎德拉依然保留着小女孩时的好奇心，也有着岁月给她带来的温柔。

“阿尔。”坎德拉对着阿不思笑了笑，窗外的阳光落在坎德拉嘴角。

“妈妈。”阿不思走过去俯身轻轻在坎德拉额头上亲了一下。

坎德拉示意阿不思坐下，“今天那位先生——”

“抱歉，今天没有通知大家就邀请我的朋友来家里，盖勒特只是太...热情了。”

“我没有责怪你或者盖勒特的意思，我只是好奇你们之间的事，你们看起来像是老朋友。”坎德拉注视着阿不思的眼睛。

“没有，我们只是...一见如故。”阿不思稍微有点慌了，不过面上什么也看不出来。

“我只是想多了解自己的孩子，阿尔，希望你不要介意。”坎德拉的手搭上了阿不思的手背。

阿不思试着转移了话题，“阿不又去放羊了吗，他应该多读一些书的。”

坎德拉笑了笑，“阿尔，你知道阿不不喜欢读书，其实我觉得不如就随他去吧，这孩子不适合和书待在一起，让他做自己喜欢的事情也挺好的。”

“是啊，让他做自己喜欢的事情也许对他才是最好的，不过读点书也没什么坏处，他以后想干什么都会有帮助的。”阿不思想起上辈子阿不经营着猪头酒吧，还加入了凤凰社，似乎阿不才是最知道自己要什么的，哪怕别人再怎么嘲笑他整天和羊混在一起，也不在乎别人的看法，他...那之后应该还会在霍格莫德村开着酒吧吧，不知道会不会偶尔怀念他这个哥哥。

“阿尔，我不期望你们三个孩子能做出什么大事，我只希望我们一家人不管经历什么事都能一直在一起。但是，阿尔，如果你想做什么就去做吧，我知道你很有天赋，在任何方面都能做的很好，只要你心里永远不要忘记我们对你的重要性。”坎德拉伸出手轻轻摸着阿不思的柔软的头发，认真的看着阿不思的眼睛，嘴角还带着笑容。

阿不思的心突然惊动了一下，早已忘记的情景又突然出现在脑海。上辈子阿不思曾经多少次独自一人看着夜色，一边回想自己是不是太过自私，只想着自己的未来，忽略了弟弟妹妹，坎德拉和珀西瓦尔是不是死后都在责怪他，一边手里拿着柠檬雪宝，一颗一颗往嘴里送，好像这样就能化解一些苦。“妈妈，我已经想好了，我想去教书。”

坎德拉略微吃惊了一下，不过还是真诚地表示了自己的意见，“我支持你的决定，孩子。就像我说的，你什么都能做好的。”坎德拉伸出双臂，拥抱了阿不思，阿不思也回抱了坎德拉。

阿不思在剩下的时间里都在想着应该怎么和盖勒特辩论，怎么让他明白他的想法太过危险，太过理想化。阿不思心里已经准备好了所有盖勒特可能提到的关于他的改革想法的话题，心里怀着坚定又带着不确定，等待着明天的到来。

阿不思比往常早起一会儿，熟练地做好了一家人的早饭。阿不福思看着阿不思只顾着吃奶油布丁，也不说话，“喂，阿不思，你今天怎么这么安静，也不说话。”阿不福思用眼神瞥着阿不思，头也没有完全抬起来，手里还握着叉子。这时，一家人才注意到阿不思的安静。

安娜今天特别高兴，她今天穿了一件香芋色的长裙，脸上一直挂着灿烂的笑容，她一会儿要去火车站接查尔斯，终于有人和她一起玩了。“阿尔，你怎么了。”听到阿不福思的话，安娜抬头看着阿不思，担心地问，“阿尔，你怎么了。”坎德拉和珀西瓦尔也看着阿不思。

这么多人一起看着阿不思，让阿不思都有点害羞了，“怎么了，我只是在安静地吃饭，不要大惊小怪的好吗。”

“没办法啊，谁让阿不这么关心他亲爱的阿尔哥哥。”安娜转了转眼球，坏坏地笑了笑，对着阿不福思拐弯抹角的说。

阿不福思心里想着怎么一下子形势就变了，眼前的人一个个都在憋着笑，时不时用眼角看看自己，脸一下子红了起来，“什么呀，吃饭吃饭。”安娜也不再戏弄阿不福思了，只是又笑了笑。

“安娜，你今天是不是要去接查尔斯，你一个人可以吗，让阿不陪着你去吧。”珀西瓦尔突然开口。

“是啊，我本来就想一个人去的，阿不非要跟着我，说不放心，我真是不知道我这么一个聪明的女巫他有什么不放心的，不过让他跟着就跟着吧。”

“安娜，你是不知道，麻瓜很危险的，我肯定要陪着你的。”阿不福斯不满意地反驳道。

安娜应付地点了两下头，嘴里不在乎地答应着，“嗯，嗯，知道了。”

阿不思见大家都吃的差不多了，用了一个清理一新，所有的餐具都被清理干净，排着队跳进了碗柜里。

“安娜，保护好自己，知道吗，阿不，你也是。”阿不思看着即将出门的弟弟妹妹，又啰嗦了起来。

“知道了，知道了。”阿不福思背朝着阿不思随意地挥了挥手，就带着对阿不思笑的安娜离开了。

阿不思转身对坎德拉说，“妈妈，我一会儿要出门找盖勒特。”珀西瓦尔正拿着公文包要去上班，拍了拍阿不思的肩膀，“好的，儿子。”坎德拉走到门口给了珀西瓦尔一个告别吻，“当然可以了，去吧。”

阿不思看着他们，心里暖洋洋的，“那我走了。”

阿不思顺着那条路旁开满鲜花的小路走到了巴希达家，正准备上前敲门，就看见盖勒特出来了。盖勒特穿着一件白衬衫，没有像阿不思一样再穿个马甲，微风吹过去，白衬衫的衣角正好轻轻飘起，散乱的金色发丝摩擦着衣领。

盖勒特看见阿不思正向他走来，脸上立刻挂上了笑容，“嗨，阿不思。”阿不思穿得规规矩矩的，就是衣服好像太贴身了，很容易看出来阿不思身材纤细。

“嗨，盖勒特。”

“我们去哪儿呢，今天可能要麻烦你带着我四处转转了，毕竟我还不熟悉这里。”  
“当然可以，我很乐意，盖勒特。”阿不思说着，做了一个请的动作。

阿不思决定带他去梅尔西湖，盖勒特很喜欢那里。戈德里克山谷虽然偏僻，环境却很好，阿不思和盖勒特走在一条两侧绿草丛生的小路上，一片青绿之中还点缀着白色的雏菊花，更远一点的地方，开满了白色花朵的大树整齐地排列着，此刻太阳正有一点火红的颜色，光晕从树木之间透过。

阿不思看着这里的风景，觉得心情十分好，不自觉地就说出了口，“盖勒特，你知道吗，有一次阿不的羊不小心把安娜的洋娃娃咬坏了，安娜生气的时候两只眼睛瞪得多大，连我都觉得有点害怕，阿不就赶紧慌慌张张地把那只羊赶过去，上前声音发抖着跟安娜说对不起，他紧张的脸上都出汗了。真是两个可爱的小孩子。”

盖勒特侧头看着阿不思的眼睛里闪着亮光，又扭过头来，没好气地说，“我可没看出来那个山羊小子哪里可爱，他看起来就很笨，还是个没礼貌的家伙。”

“孩子吗，这个年龄正是淘气的时候。”阿不思不在意地说。

“阿不思，你很开心吗？”盖勒特也不知道自己为什么要问这句话，只是看着阿不思一家，好奇，因为阿不思总是笑着，而每次阿不思笑的时候，都会像现在的阳光一样，很温暖。

“什么？”阿不思突然停了下来，面对着盖勒特，皱了皱眉。

“你的家人。”盖勒特认真地看着阿不思。

阿不思明白了盖勒特的意思，“当然了，盖勒特。爱是最伟大的力量，而我正好运气好，有机会拥有这么多爱。”

“爱？”盖勒特紧紧盯着阿不思的脸，想从阿不思的眼里找出答案。

“对，盖勒特，就是爱，爱可以打败一切魔法。”

盖勒特转过身子，继续往前走，阿不思跟着他，看得出盖勒特在想着什么，“可我觉得只有最厉害的巫师才能拥有最厉害的力量，也只有最厉害的巫师才能掌控整个世界。”

“盖勒特，为什么要掌控整个世界呢？”阿不思缓缓地问道。

“阿不思，这个世界上的巫师数量本来就很少，像我们这样聪明的巫师更是少，只有我们才能创造出一个完美的世界，假如让权力掌握在我们手里，我们就能消灭一切丑陋的，肮脏的事物，这样那些笨蛋巫师才有机会生存下来，这样对所有人才是最好的，你不能指望让那些迂腐的，自大的巫师做出什么。让他们活着就已经是恩赐了。”盖勒特的语气里没有一点要和阿不思吵架的意思，他只是在向阿不思说明自己一直以来的观点。

“你不是梅林和亚瑟王，没有权利决定其他人的存在到底有没有价值，即使是梅林和亚瑟王，也没有这样的权力。盖勒特，我完全能理解你想改变巫师生存的困境，但是不管不顾地达到自己的目的，这不是对所有人好，这只是为了满足一己私欲。”

“阿不思，总要有人做出点什么，总会有人做出点什么的，不是你，我，也会有其他人。至于过程如何，只要结果是好的，时间久了，就没人会想起来，他们会感激带给他们一切的人。”盖勒特觉得阿不思过于天真了，妄想用所有人都赞同的所谓的不会伤害任何人的方式，推翻那些人建立的秩序，那永远不会实现的，只有足够厉害到让所有人蜷缩在自己的衣角之下，才能最快，最有效地建立一套新的秩序。

“盖勒特，如果你有一天因为不得不实现你的目标，要伤害你最爱的人，你会怎么选择。”阿不思上辈子就知道了答案，再问一遍不知道是为了让自己死心还是抱有幻想。

“我爱的人？我没有爱的人。”盖勒特从来没有想过这个问题。

阿不思心里知道他不是那个意思，还是忍不住心痛了一下。

盖勒特突然扭过头来看了一眼阿不思，轻笑了一下，“不过目前为止你是我最喜欢的人了。”这是真的，从来没有哪个人能让盖勒特多瞧一眼的，很奇怪的是，从见到阿不思的第一眼，就忍不住想再看他一眼。还有那个预言，阿不思对着谁在笑，盖勒特觉得自己好像吃了一颗柠檬，还是最酸的那个，心里很不是滋味。

“什么？”阿不思心里扑通扑通跳起来，脑子里飞快闪过千万条头绪。

“阿不思，那个就是你说的湖吗。”盖勒特没注意到阿不思的异常，只看见前面一片蓝色接着暖黄色的天空，远远望去，太阳好像就挨在水面上，一片金色洒落在湖面中央。就像，就像阿不思的眼睛，笑起来的时候。

盖勒特只顾着看这片湖了，没注意到阿不思还在原地，正想转身看阿不思的眼睛，才发现阿不思还在那里，也没多想，就走到阿不思跟前。抬起双臂，两只手按在阿不思肩膀上轻轻晃了晃，盖勒特开口试着叫了声阿不思。

阿不思本来想跟上前找盖勒特，盖勒特正好过来找他，刚想迈出去的脚停了下来。阿不思看见盖勒特一步一步地走着，突然想让时间静止，就停在这里。可是永远不会有这样的的魔法，即使他们是巫师，时间永远会往前走，不会因为任何一个人停留。

“听着，阿不思，关于你那些爱的理论，我们以后再争辩好吗，虽然我并不同意你的想法，我可能会试着理解你。现在，走吧，你不是想来这儿吗，你猜对了，我的确很喜欢。”盖勒特的眼睛和阿不思的眼睛互相注视着，从对方眼里只能看见彼此。

盖勒特把双手放下来，一只手自然地握住阿不思的手腕，带着他往前走。

阿不思现在大脑真的一片空白了，盖勒特，他说要试着理解自己。难道自己上辈子把那些偷偷反对盖勒特的想法藏起来，顺从地帮助盖勒特，以为这样盖勒特就会永远留在他身边，这些想法，反而倒头来是把盖勒特往他的革命道路上推的越来越远，也把真实的自己推得越来越远，最后还让他们两个人分离。盖勒特，自己真的了解他吗，他真的是一个只看重利益的人吗。

“阿不思？”盖勒特见阿不思微低着头，一句话也没说，那只轻轻握着阿不思手腕的手稍稍用力，另一只手触上阿不思的脖子，试图让阿不思的脸对着他。

阿不思突然感觉到自己的脖子上有一只手，又熟悉又陌生的感觉，不用想都知道是谁。阿不思的耳尖迅速红了起来，不禁咽了一下喉咙，全身的毛孔都紧张起来，却没有一点想要离开这只手的意思。

“盖勒特，我...”阿不思想说点什么缓解一下自己紧张的情绪，却什么也说不出来。

忽然，阿不思好像听到了熟悉的声音。“盖勒特，你听见了吗，那是人鱼的声音。”阿不思赶紧收回胡思乱想的情绪，转过身朝湖边走去。

盖勒特忙跟上去，看见阿不思慢慢俯下身，对着湖水发出说着他听不懂的话，眼睛一亮，“阿不思，你会说人鱼语？”阿不思真是个惊喜。

“是啊，盖勒特。”阿不思弯着眼睛对盖勒特说，“他们是很友好的生物，你想不想知道我们刚才都说了什么。”

盖勒特眼睛亮亮的，嘴角向上扬了一个弧度，点了一下头。

“我们刚开始在打招呼，他们确认了我们没有恶意，而且，他们还说，让我离你远一点，因为你是个黑巫师。”

“什么？”盖勒特本来很好奇人鱼，现在却一脸惊讶愤怒。

“盖勒特，放心，他们只是在开玩笑。”阿不思见盖勒特好像真的生气了，大笑起来，还做出个让盖勒特放心的表情。

盖勒特看着阿不思的表现，还是有点生气，“我看他们就是在水里待得时间长了，脑子不灵光。”

“对了，你不会因为我学习黑魔法就远离我吧，告诉我你没有那么蠢。”盖勒特好像还有点委屈的说。

“是啊，我没有那么蠢，黑魔法也只是魔法而已，重点在于使用它的人怀有什么样的心思，而不是魔法本身。”阿不思不禁想起了斯内普。

盖勒特没有再说什么话。

阿不思向后退了几步，坐在了草地上，“盖勒特，你过来。”

盖勒特有点疑惑，不过还是学着阿不思坐了下来。盖勒特选择坐在了离阿不思很近的地方，看着前方，心里想着阿不思的那句话。盖勒特的确沉迷黑魔法，不过他并不是享受那种折磨人的感觉，只是黑魔法总是能更轻易地帮他达到目的，换句话说，如果白魔法也能有那么大的威力，那他就会选择白魔法，不过，这样的自己到底是不是阿不思心中的那种邪恶的黑巫师，盖勒特不确定。

突然，盖勒特感觉到一股力量把他按在了草地上，动作很轻柔却又不不给人反抗的余地，不过在看见那抹火红色的头发的时候盖勒特就放下了防备。

“盖勒特，闭眼。”盖勒特顺从地闭上了眼睛，也没问阿不思要干什么。

阿不思趁着盖勒特闭着眼睛，细细地打量着盖勒特，从头发到耳朵，从额头到眉毛，从眼睛到鼻梁，从脸颊到嘴唇，想伸手感受盖勒特的每一寸皮肤，却还是忍住了。

“盖勒特，别说话，我们就在这里躺一会儿吧。”阿不思轻轻对着盖勒特说。盖勒特感受到阿不思温热的呼吸，心里好像融化了一般，一股热流流淌在全身。

阿不思回到了自己的位置上躺了下来，闭上了眼睛。

时间过了多久，盖勒特也不知道，他好像进入了一个梦乡，阿不思一直和他在一起，从年轻到年老。


End file.
